


Moonlight

by danslasherrr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, Angst, Bottom Harry, Dark Harry, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslasherrr/pseuds/danslasherrr
Summary: It's 1995 and Moonlight is just starting to become popular. The success should be enjoyable but the band's front man, Harry Styles, isn't as happy as he seems. Louis Tomlinson vows to never talk to Harry outside of work, as they absolutely despise each other. Louis thinks Harry's an arrogant prick while Harry thinks that Louis is an obnoxious asshole. Although, things aren't always as they seem.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight

The song ended and Harry’s chest warmed. The crowd cheered, signalling the end of the show. He bowed and blew kisses at the crowd. 

“Thanks for coming to see us, we really appreciate it!”, Harry spoke into the microphone. The crowd cheered again, their screams being a mix of happiness and disappointment that the show was over. 

With a final thank you, the band left the stage. 

Harry staggered into the dressing room marked with the band’s name on the door frame. Moonlight was scrawled on a piece of paper. 

Harry thought the band name was pretty stupid, if he was being honest, but the fans would throw a fit if they decided to change it. Moonlight sounded like something a seventh grader would name their band, and he was 23, so it wasn’t the vibe he was going for.

He sat down on the couch with a huff. 

He wasn’t looking forward to the next day’s show. 

Not only would his parents be there, but he was pretty sure that his ex boyfriend would be there and he wasn’t out to his parents yet. 

It was a bit fucked how things were still so “traditional” when it was already 1995. 

It didn’t seem fair, to be honest. 

Mitch sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. 

Mitch went on and on about how wild the crowd were for at least 30 minutes. By the end of it, Harry found himself sleepy, so he announced he was going to bed and walked out of the dressing room. 

His bodyguard followed him with a grunt. 

Harry picked up the pace but his bodyguard was quick on his heels. 

“Harry, you’re not supposed to go anywhere without me”, the other man huffed. 

“Not now, Louis”, Harry groaned out. He was already sick of the older man, but Louis was even more annoying when he was tired as fuck and just wanted to sleep. 

“Don’t be a dickhead”, Louis scowled. 

Harry didn’t respond, instead walking out the back doors of the venue. 

He shivered as the cold air hit his arms. He was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Louis on the other hand, was wearing all black and had a black winter coat. 

“Harry, the chauffeur isn’t even here yet”, Louis sighed. 

The street lights were the only source of light, bathing everything in a weird yellow glow.

“Then drive me back to the hotel”, Harry turned around to face him. 

“Why would I do that? The chauffeur is already coming”, he ran a hand through his hair. 

“It’s the least you can do for me”

“What do you mean?”, Louis put his hands on his hips. 

“I don’t like you, so this is the least you can do for me”, Harry said as he stood still. 

“How are you gonna stand there and just tell me that you don’t like me? Wouldn’t you have fired me by now?”, Louis came closer. 

“It’s not the time to talk about this, Louis. I’m tired and I wanna go back to the hotel, so do your job right for once and drive me”, he said before walking to the older man’s car. 

“You’re such a fucking twat”, Louis spat. 

He unlocked his car and Harry got into the passenger seat. 

“Put your seatbelt on and shut the fuck up”, was all Louis said before turning the radio on and driving away.


End file.
